In recent years, two or more users generally use one computer system accompanying development of a computer utilization technology. However, when unspecified users use one computer system, since information on each user cannot be registered in the computer system in advance, application programs registered in one computer system are limited from the viewpoint of security, whereby convenience is impaired.
An information processing device has been proposed in order to solve this problem (see patent document 1). This information processing device decides whether or not to permit start of an application program by comparing information indicating the position of the user read from an ID card with start control information stored in the information processing device so that many types of application programs can be utilized while maintaining security, even if unspecified users use one computer system.
However, since the invention in the patent document 1 limits the executable program based on the position of each user, when the user installs an unauthorized program and attempts to execute the program, the program is executed, whereby stored data may be damaged or leaked, or the system may be damaged. For example, when a key logger, which is an unauthorized application program, has been installed, this application program is executed irrespective of the user's intention. As a result, information input by operation of a keyboard or the like remains in a log file and is leaked to an unauthorized person.
Moreover, since an employee can download an application program through a communication line, such as the Internet, and execute the downloaded application program, stored data may be destroyed or leaked upon execution of a dangerous program.
Patent document 1: JP-A-9-292989 ([0005] to [0010], FIGS. 1 and 2)